The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia pulcherrima known by the varietal name H519C. The new cultivar was developed in a breeding program and is a seedling resulting from the cross of the seed parent V14 (Ecke U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,384) and the pollen parent H518 (Dynasty) (plant patent pending).
The new cultivar was discovered in November of 1985 in Sugar Run, Pa.; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in May of 1986 in Sugar Run, Pa. and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Sugar Run, Pa. Continued observations of the vegetative cuttings have confirmed that the distinguishing features of this new cultivar come true, remain stable and are retained through successive propagations.
The following traits are determined to be basic characteristics of this new cultivar which in combination distinguish this poinsettia as new and distinct:
1. Eight week response time under black cloth. PA0 2. Four to six breaks after pinch. PA0 3. May be grown single stem or pinch. PA0 4. Top leaves are very dark green. PA0 5. Mature leaves are slightly lighter. PA0 6. Petioles are very dark red and shiny and darker than Red Group 46A. PA0 7. Veins on leaves on top are shiny and lighter green; veins on bottom are light green. PA0 8. Stems on bottom are green and on top are redish-green. PA0 9. Bracts are dark bright red and very resistant to fade. PA0 10. The centers of the bloom are very tight and medium large; Cyathia stay up to (6) weeks. PA0 11. Red bracts continue to develop even after the Cyathia have dropped. PA0 12. Bloom has three to four layers of bracts of the fluffy type. PA0 13. Up to twenty eight (28) bracts have been developed on a fully developed bloom. PA0 14. The largest bloom size measured on a single stem plant has been 18-19 inches in diameter. PA0 15. Bracts range in size from 5 cm to 13 cm wide and 8 to 21 cm long. PA0 16. In normal blooming, the new cultivar shows color in October and the bracts are fully developed by the end of November. PA0 17. Responds well to the growth regulator Cycocel. PA0 18. Plants keep up to three months under standard room temperatures. When grown at a temperature of 65.degree. F., the fully bloomed flower retains its beauty and life at a temperature of 60.degree. F. and has non-dropping foliage. PA0 19. Plants ship well and are very long lasting.